Of Birds And Bats
by Tokyo Blue
Summary: One-shots featuring the forbidden couple. Batman/Raven. "He couldn't be with her. After all. She was the same age as his son"
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE this couple but so far I've only read 2 stories featuring the couple and both were one-shots. **

**Any ideas appreciated.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters from Teen titans or Batman. If I didn't write this could I be sued??????????  
**

"She is the same age as my son".

It was those words that the dark knight repeated himself. If he didn't keep reminding himself of that fact, Bruce wouldn't know what he would do.

Maybe he wouldn't do anything. He would simply treat her as cold as anyone else. Well, when he wasn't acting out the role as millionaire playboy.

Perhaps he would admit his feelings to her. Like in all those predictable romance movies that Barbara had forced him to watch. He would spill his guts, his love would return his feelings and they would kiss.

And if it followed the movies version, one of them would break apart saying it was wrong. Although Bruce knew it would be wrong he wouldn't be the one to pull away.

He was sure of that.

Then there was the third option. He would simply pull her into his arms and kiss her. Like the many times he had done it with Selina.

Only when he had done it with the infamous catwoman he knew that she returned his feelings.

Bruce had no idea how Raven felt. After all she was the master of hiding her emotions, even better than him, which was rare.

That left his final option. Keep his feelings to himself and admire her from a distance.

"After all. She is the same age as my son".

**Wow. Short. Well REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To be honest I wasn't expecting much reviews so thanks to does who did. Love ya all.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own it. Sue me. If you dare Ha  
**

Bruce was used to not sleeping.

Whether it was from scouring the dark streets of Gotham as Batman or simply staying at the office staying late, the Dark Knight could stay awake days at a time.

It could be a curse as well as there were nights when he longed for rest but his body wouldn't let him. It was a torment.

Tossing and turning in bed, wanting to close his eyes and forget a woman could be getting mugged at that moment or some crazy villain could be planting bombs underneath the city.

Bruce hated these nights.

But this night Bruce didn't mind he couldn't sleep. He didn't mind that he would have to loose another night of crime fighting because of lack of sleep.

He was simply content watching his dark sorceress chest rise up and down while breathing, her eyelids gently flickering as she dreamt, her small pale lips curling up into a small smile.

The whole of Gotham could be in chaos and he wouldn't care as long as he got to watch her sleep.

**Wow this is short. Ah well review**


	3. Chapter 3

"The man is in hospital with a broken spine, two fractured arms and a concussion, It is unclear if he'll ever walk again and there is also a chance he will have brain damage".

Superman put down his report and stared over to the far side of the table where the dark Knight sat.

Batman simply glared back.

"I mean I could understand if it was The Joker or some big time villain like that but it was only a robber".

On the outside there was no reaction but inside the millionaire grinned a scary grin.

He may have only been a common thief, but there was only so much Batman could tolerate.

Making inapproiate comments to his dark bird was a step to far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Im alive!. Ok I won't bore you with all the shit thats happened that has prevented me from updating. Lets just say its a mixture of school, Gaeltacht and deciding to train a horse. All very time consuming.**

**Disclaimer. I disclaim all Ive written or something like that.  
**

The Start of their relationship had been no cliché.

There had been no longing glances across the room.

No stolen kisses in the empty hallways.

No long winded speeches on how they could not live without each other.

Frankly if their love story had been a cliched love story. I could have written several ten-paged chapters on their senseless reasons for not being with each other and their inner turmoil. Maybe bring in how Raven could not show her emotions or how Bruce was afraid to let anyone in. How one or more persons stood in their way of love and maybe add in a brush of dead just to finish it all up.

Raven and Bruce were too practical for all that.

Their relationship had started with conversations in the dead of night when neither could sleep with nightmares.

The silence in the library when they both read.

Scowls that they both gave at the idiotic things there team mates did.

Their love story was barely a page long. Their friends had been supportive and although their had been brushes with death, on the most part it had nothing to do with their relationship.

Also given the fact that they were superheroes and she was the same age as his son let's just say there story was definley not in the league as the Titanic.

Probably a good thing or they would be both dead by now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what song I was listening to writing this. Pony swag, yes the rap about My Little Pony. Check it out. Its the shit :D**

There is an armchair in Bruce's study. It had been there for as long as the millionare could remember, back when the room had been full of his father's documents and work. Bruce remembers (when he was younger) when his father was late home from work, he would sneak from his bed, past the prying eyes of his mother and Alfred to the dark study, turn on the small lamp and curl up in the armchair to wait for his father.

More than often, the young Bruce would be asleep by the time his father arrived home and would then be carried back to his bed, kiss him on the forehead and say goodnight.

After his parent's death, he would sometimes climb into the chair on dark nights where dreams would haunt him and wait for his father to return home.

Instead it would be Alfred who found him.

As he got older, he avoided going into the office, only to tidy up some accounts or hide when women got too clingy at his infamous parties.

The armchair was left abandoned in the cornor, holding the odd jacket or briefcase.

Left forgotten.

Raven had first taen a shining to the armchair when he first showed her the study. She had sunk into it, declaring it to be the most comfortable chair she had ever sat on. More often than not, she would curl up in the chair with a book while Bruce had to finish up urgent paperwork.

Then one day after finishing up on a patrol, he headed home hoping to spend some time with Raven before going to sleep. He arrived home, expecting to see Raven relaxing in the living room but there was no sign of her.

A quick search found her in the study. He only had to quirk his eyebrow for Raven to explain that she found the room most relaxing. Bruce had accepted this and so began a new tradition.

After a night of patrolling, whoever was home first would go to the study and wait for their partner to return before the both of them going to bed. Useally it would only be a few minutes of waiting before the other coming home.

One night Raven was late.

She had called, saying she was staying with a rape victem until the police arrived.

So Bruce waited, watching the minutes ticking down on the old grandfather clock.

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

This was the picture Raven had arrived home to. Not having the heart to wake him up or the will to move him herself. Instead she grabbed the blanket that was conviently left behind the old armchair for old winter nights while reading, kiced off her boots and clamered on top of her boyfriend pulling the blanket over them both.

With a soft kiss on his forehead, Raven whispered a goodnight and with that, she fell into a comfortable slumber

**Such a bad ending but Im so tired and I wanted to finish it before I forgot and lost all interst like so many other neglected stories **


End file.
